


Revelations

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bottom!Sonny, Don’t copy to another site, Eavesdropping, Flirting, M/M, New Relationship, Oblivious Rafael, Pre Relationship, Talk about Pegging, but no actual sex, case talk, clueless Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: In which Sonny teaches Amanda about pegging, Rafael eavesdrops and everyone is on some level of obliviousness.___"This is a feeldoe, Amanda." Carisi sounded like he was trying not to laugh and he now had Barba's full and complete attention. He wasn't even pretending to himself not be listening now because why work when you could listen to sweet, catholic Sonny Carisi trying to explain a sex toy to Rollins.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> There's discussion of a case but nothing worse than you hear on the actual show. 
> 
> Mostly this is a silly little story I wrote one night I couldn't sleep, hopefully you'll enjoy and won't think it's too OOC

Working in Liv's office wasn't a frequent occurrence but Rafael was in there often enough that he was feeling pretty comfortable sat at his friend's desk with his laptop open.  
  
Liv and Dodds had a legal mess of a case and wanted him close at hand, he'd already been warned that at least one field trip to a suspect's office might be needed from him that afternoon. For now though, he was working on his opening for an upcoming court case and making himself comfortable with a cup of coffee.  
  
He'd only been left to it by his friend for ten minutes or so when Rollins and Carisi came into the interrogation room that the office had a window into. He wouldn't have noticed if Liv hadn't left the blinds open and the sound on.  
  
"Ok, so why can't we talk out there?" Amanda asked, perching herself on the table in a way that made it clear they weren't about to interrogate anyone.  
  
"Not with all those little kids around, Rollins. Come on." Well, better Fin than him, Barba thought to himself. He could only hope that the kids would be a family court thing. Kid victims were always the hardest to work with for a variety of reasons.  
  
"Ok, fair, so what's your theory?"  
  
"I just don't think this guy fits the pattern. I mean sure he's been roughed up bad, yeah, but I don't think he's a rape victim."  


Barba was half listening but not, mostly the detectives were vaguely interesting white noise. He'd get up to turn off the audio soon but he was on a roll with his opening argument and didn't want to lose that flow.  
  
The two carried on their discussion and Barba just let it wash over him a little longer.  
  
"Not raped? How else does a beat and half stripped straight guy end up with anal-"  
  
"Well, yeah, I thought that too but just go with me on this. See, CSU have done a search of his place and, well, found this."  
  
There was a reasonably loud thud that insisted on pulling Barba's attention from the laptop screen.  
  
Carisi had dropped an evidence bag on the interrogation table. From Liv's desk, Barba couldn't see what it was though he could see Carisi's grin and Rollins' obvious puzzlement.  


She suspiciously poked at the evidence bag with her pen rather than a finger as though the contents might bite.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that's a sex toy? I mean, we established the perp rapes by foreign object so a toy like this could, I guess, have been-"  
  
"No Rollins, I mean, maybe in the other cases but not this one. Not this toy or this vic. It's the victims, well him and his girlfriend's."  
  
"So his girlfriend owns a sex toy, doesn't mean Simon isn't one of our victims."  
  
"This is a feeldoe, Amanda." Carisi sounded like he was trying not to laugh and he now had Barba's full and complete attention. He wasn't even pretending to himself not be listening now because why work when you could listen to sweet, catholic Sonny Carisi trying to explain a sex toy to Rollins. Giving into curiosity, Rafael left the desk and headed over to his usual position behind the window. 

“A what now?”

"Seriously, you've nev-" Sonny cut himself off, apparently the look Rollins was giving him was enough to answer his question before he'd even finished it.

"Ok, right, well, uh, basically it's a strapless strap on.” For a moment Sonny paused like he was hoping he could leave it there but clearly Amanda was still confused by the concept. 

Sonny let out a sigh as he continued the explanation. “ This part goes inside the woman and then they penetrate their lover. Straight and bi men can like it, trans men can like it in either position and plenty of women too because these toys give 'em pleasure too. It's called 'pegging' and it's a whole thing but, anyway, my point is that the penetration found with Simon is way gentler than previous vics which makes no sense when our perp has been escalating. Plus Warner says there was lubricant present which the others didn't have so maybe the penetration was consensual and happened before he was attacked."  
  
Carisi's tone of voice was professional as ever despite the subject matter which given their work was unsurprising. They were forever having to dicuss alarming or sexual acts in a clinical fashion. Sonny's cheeks though? They showed a blush that was rapidly deepening which made it clear that despite appearances, Carisi was getting embarrassed. Not like painful humiliation, that squirming and blushing in a way that Rafael found himself thinking of as cute.  
  
Amanda poked the evidence bag with her pen again, looking highly skeptical. Barba supposed that made some sense; from what he knew of her taste in men they generally weren't the kind men who would be secure in themselves enough to allow themselves to experience that kind of pleasure.

"You're really suggesting a big, strong guy like Simon wouldn't feel emasculated by getting taken up the ass by his woman? I mean some submissive weedy guy maybe but..."  
  
"Uh, you realise it's not all about humiliation and submissiveness for most guys right? Some, maybe, and hey if that's what their into then great, but for most it's just that the male g-spot is the prostate and that's a whole different kind of pleasure and orgasm to a, uh, let's say a manual release. It doesn't make a guy less of a man, just him open to more kinds of pleasure. Being the bottom doesn't always equal to being the submissive."  
  
All this talk had Barba's imagination going, he couldn't help it. Sonny knew way too much about this for it to be hypothetical knowledge and, even so, it was hardly a leap in thinking when Carisi had disclosed his biseuxality to him months ago. They'd shared a lot of conversations that Barba had never anticipated having at work since Sonny had started shadowing him on the occasional case and coming by the office to help and learn.  
  
From the first time they'd met, he'd always considered the younger man to be attractive (despite the mustache) but now he was seeing Carisi in a new light. They were co-workers and had nearly a decade between them so Rafael had never really spent much time thinking about Carisi's personal life, much less seeing him as someone sexual.  
  
But now? Realising now that the younger man liked to bottom was only making him hotter. Rafael wasn't an exclusive top by any means, he could bottom and enjoy it with the right person but most times he just preferred topping. Especially topping someone as expressive as Sonny. He'd bet any money that the detective was vocal in the sack too, it was a chore to get him to stop at times day to day anyway.

Carisi was licking his lips. It seemed to be a nervous reaction, a response to the dawning realisation on Rollins' face as she seemed to be only just be realising what Sonny had been really admitting to her in subtext.  
Despite the reason for the licking, it was still hot as hell to Barba and adding fuel to the sudden trip to the gutter his brain had taken. Rafael had in a matter of a few short seconds gone from having never having thought about Carisi beyond the platonic before, to imagining how those lips would look pretty sweet wrapped around his cock, that tongue doing sinful things as Sonny sucked...  
  
"You're into this stuff, Carisi? Seriously?" She didn't sound judgemental per se, more surprised. "I mean, you said you were bisexual and all but I always figured you, well, you know..." She raised her eyebrows and pulled a face, as if that was enough to finish her sentence without words.

Sonny's lips moved into an amused smirk (and how had Barba not noticed before how sexy that confidence was on him?) "No, no, carry on. You thought what about me and my sex life?"  
  
"Well you're a big, manly guy so I guess I assumed you'd be the, you know." Rollins looked just a little flustered and she made a vague hand gesture that didn't really mean anything but from the context could be understood. Apparently she needed a lesson in man on man sex terms, Rafael would not be volunteering himself for that particular job.  
  
"You'd thought I'd be a top? I mean, sure, sometimes but that reasoning you got there? I think I need to help update your stereotypes a bit." He laughed amicably, obviously unbothered by her assumption. His cheeks were still flushed pink but he was smiling. “Both positions are good in different ways for different things, let's just leave that there til the next time we grab some beers, yeah?"  
  
Barba was surprised when he realised he had a spark of jealousy bubbling in his chest. This after work talk, it would only be an educational he hoped. After all, if Sonny was craving a good fuck then someone who knew what they were doing would be a better bet than a skeptical and clueless Amanda, right? She could hurt him in her ignorance and that would be a crying shame. Barba's eyes were now moving over the curve of Carisi's ass with an appreciation he has not previously held.

That really was a nice, fuckable ass. How had he never noticed such a perfect butt under his nose all this time?

Barba suddenly realised that he was gripping the frame of the two way mirror and leaning forward just a little. All the while watching Sonny like a starving man watched a home cooked meal.  
  
Christ, had it really been so long since he'd gotten laid that hearing a junior detective explain a sex toy had him drooling? He needed to get a grip on himself.  
  
Rafael was not proud of the amount of willpower it took to force himself to take the seat behind Liv's desk again. He also wasn't proud of the fact that his cock was definitely at half mast. Having a semi whilst in the sex crimes unit was beyond inappropriate and having one over a colleague was bordering on work place harassment. It was creepy and pathetic and Barba would never sink so low, or so he'd thought.

Taking a few deep breaths, he could still hear the detectives talking. Thankfully it was again about the particulars of their case rather than Carisi's sexual proclivities.  
  
"So, I take your point, there's a chance that the penetration was consensual but look at these rips and tears on the clothing, the injury patterns, plus damage done. It's just like the first two only worse.”  
  
"And if he was escalating so much here then why not....why not..." Papered were rustling and it sounded like Carisi was having a brain wave as Barba regained control of his blood flow by mentally reciting traffic law bylines. It was dull and a method that had worked for him when he'd needed it to in the past.

  
"That's it. The first two, they were roughed up but the worst violence was the penetration and rape but if I'm right about the pegging then our perp couldn't violate Simon in the way he likes to because he still had lube and stuff from his recent fuck. Denied what he really wanted, the perp got more violent in beating and slashing him. That's why Simon's in a coma whereas the other two victims weren't so roughed up."

Having managed to block out mental images of having Sonny Carisi at his mercy, Barba had near enough regained control of his treacherous body and could now think calmly enough to review the detective's theory and agree it was plausible. It brought them no closer to catching the perp or to Barba prosecuting him but it was a solid theory.  
  
"Right, we really need to get the girlfriend interview done."  
  
"And I have CSU techs waiting for their evidence outside. Hey, don't give me that, I knew you had to see this to believe it. Anyway, they should be able to DNA test this to help confirm my theory if the owners don't do regular thorough cleaning on their toys."

Rafael was really trying to ignore them and get back to his work but then Rollins had to go and ask  
  
"So you're really into all this stuff huh, knowing all about it. You do it with that girl you're seeing?" She sounded like she didn't quite know if she should be appalled or curious but was definitely more inclined to curious for the moment.  
  
Barba picked up his coffee, drinking slowly and trying to pretend to himself that he wasn't listening out to see about Carisi's response. He hadn't heard anything about a current girlfriend and since he and Sonny had started going for dinner and drinks after work together on a semi regularly he'd have thought it would have come up. That new and wholly irrational (Not to mention worrying) bubble of jealousy was threatening to rise up again.  
  
"What girlfr- oh, what, you mean Louise? Nah, I mean no we didn't and we called it a day months ago. Are we seriously that behind on your gossip?"  
  
"Have a baby, miss all the office fun." Rollins joked drily before asking with genuine concern "You guys didn't work out though? You seemed really into her."  
  
"At first but a deal breaker issue came up and I ended it."  Rafael gave in and looked over again, Sonny seemed to be trying to leave the room and conversation but Amanda was too quick for him.

"What was it? She didn't want to try this pegging stuff?"  
  
Sonny paused near the door, file in hand and turning back to Rollins. "No actually, that's really not a huge deal for me. I can live without it if whoever I'm dating isn't into topping me. Man or woman.”

He shifted his weight from side to side, shrugging a little. “Look, it was something she was into that I won't do, not ever. We argued about it and I ended things and...it was...rape play, ok? And I will **never**." His words were dripping with disgust and Rafael remembered that it was indeed months ago during late night trial prep that Sonny had talked to him about it.  
  
He'd just broken up with that Louise woman and was still deeply uncomfortable with the things she's asked for and tried to goad out of him. When he'd said no, she'd tried to pick a fight and to push him into playing her game. Between her not taking no for an answer and her attempt at mind games, Carisi had ended things immediately but the experience had left a bad taste with him.  
  
That evening, Rafael had pushed their work aside and opened a bottle of scotch for them to share. At one point Sonny had asked if a woman had ever asked Rafael for anything like Louise had wanted. He had been honest and told Sonny that he hadn't dated women since his early twenties but, in any case, no he hadn't dated anyone into rape fantasies to his knowledge.

They'd both drunk too much and since then they'd regularly gone out for drinks, in the past month they'd added dinner to the mix and he'd been enjoying getting to know Carisi away from work. Somehow though he let himself overlook the very obvious fact that Sonny was a good looking man, one that in the past Barba would have certainly approached in a nightclub or bar. How had he missed noticing how attractive and beddable Carisi was for so long?  
  
The well fitted cut of his shirt and waistcoat combo, the pants that highlighted everything in just the right way, the blue eyes and pink, pouty lips. Had he really overlooked it all completely for so long or just ignored it stubbornly to try to protect himself from this very situation? Lusting at work rarely ended well, after all.

He forced himself to go back to typing, back working on the opening argument. He always wrote one out because it helped him collect his thoughts but he rarely used one word for word, it always came more naturally for him to simply speak and connect with them jury rather than reciting anyway. So, in that way, his lack of focus wasn't the end of the world.  
  
He weak concentration was broken once again swiftly by a knock at the door before it immediately opened and, of course, Carisi stuck his head in "Leiu, I was won- oh Hey, Barba." Carisi's face lit up with pleased surprise at seeing the wrong person in the office. No longer standing on ceremony, he invited himself inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
Almost immediately, Rafael and Carisi noticed the same thing at the same time- that the viewing window had no blinds down and the sound was on because Rollins could heard clearly on her phone call.  
  
Which meant Barba had been caught eavesdropping on a very private conversation. He was thankful that he had good practice at keeping poker face but, still, it was under a lot of strain as Carisi looked from Rollins to him.  
  
After a moment, the younger man reached over to flicked the switch off from the sound and smiled, that cute blush still hanging around. "So you heard everything then?"  
  
Carisi, at least, sounded pretty much unbothered by the development.

 

Seeing no other option, Barba nodded. He was doing all he could to focus on Sonny's face and nothing else and to definitely not thinking about Sonny getting fucked right now.  
  
"For what it's worth, I'm not about to rush to the water cooler to gossip about how you like to have sex." He assured the younger man, hoping that that promise made it obvious that he considered all the other personal information that had ever been shared with him to be privileged too.

Deciding to test the waters though, he asked “Been meaning to ask, are you seeing anyone right now or are you still scarred from that Louise?” Someone like that was enough to put anyone off dates for a while.  
  
Barba hated himself a little that the bubble of jealousy was poised, waiting on the answer that Sonny gave.

Sonny stayed silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, staring at Rafael with a hard to read expression.

Just when he was about to change the subject, Sonny finally spoke looking downright confused "What do you think we've been doing?”

What had they been doing? They'd been hanging out, going to bars and so on. Two work friends enjoying time together, unwinding after court and occasionally discussing law review articles. Or so Barba had thought.  
  
But Sonny's confusion and question suggested something else.  
  
Like dates.  
  
"Oh. OH." He blinked, shocked by his own apparent obliviousness. "We were on dates?"

Though before coming into this office it would never have occurred to him, it wasn't a bad surprise at all. In fact, with all the thoughts and images of Sonny lain out beneath him floating around in his brain, it was downright welcome.  
  
"We've been dating? So tonight was..?” He had been dating the other man without noticing, had he honestly been that unaware?  
  
"Well, assuming we don't have to cancel again because of work, I thought tonight was going to be our third 'proper' date but I guess we never had _the talk_. I figured we were just on the same page." Sonny admitted, chuckling a little as he came around the desk. Despite it being Olivia's office, without her there Sonny was acting as familiarly as he did in Barba's own office.  
  
He perched himself on the desk beside Rafael, leaning downwards and towards where he was seated.  
  
"Now things make sense though. I thought you were giving off mixed signals or I was doing something wrong, you know? I mean, you never seemed to respond how I expected when I was trying to put the moves on you so I figured maybe you weren't that interested or I'd done something wrong."

Barba felt his own lips curl into a rueful smile "Sometimes I need things spelled out for me, apparently." He admitted, taking in the sight of Sonny as his brain went a mile a minute trying to process the situation he'd found in.

  
“I'm a little rusty with all this, not dated in years. Just hooked up to scratch that itch every once in a while. Think you can forgive me for not noticing?” His eyes flicked to Sonny's baby blues again.

  
Sonny was really grinning now, like the cat that got the canary. “I think I can manage that but answer me this: did you like everything you heard about me just now?" The way Carisi's gaze moved lower and he slowly licked his lips was oh so deliberate and calculated and Rafael could feel his body responding to it immediately.  
  
"Mmm, it was certainly food for thought." He turned towards Carisi just a fraction more in the desk chair, enough that Sonny could easily let his fingers brush over Rafael's thigh.  
  
"See," Carisi's voice dipped lower as he leaned in a little more. "All this time I've been wondering if you were being super gentlemanly or had one of those no nookie until date number whatever rules. I've been pretty desperate just hoping for a good night kiss. You've had me on my toes for weeks Rafael and you didn't even notice."

Those daring fingers were tracing patterns lightly on Barba's thigh, working gradually upwards and inner. "Can only image how wild you could drive me if you were actually trying."

"And here was me thinking you were the classic vanilla catholic boy." Rafael murmured back, turned on as much as he knew Sonny was. He was getting hard again and while the setting was wildly inappropriate, he lacked the willpower to stop it.  
  
"Oh Rafael," The playful teasing was flirty with just the right amount of sin and it went straight to Barba's cock. "I bet you know just as well as I do how bad Catholic boys can be."  
  
He was leaning in more and more and Rafael was starting to tilt his head up towards him to finally close the distance between them.  
  
And then a knock sounded out followed by the door opening. They both managed to just about reposition so they were both believably leaning towards the laptop though Carisi still 'subtly' had a had in Barba's lap who was reciprocating with a hand on Sonny's perky ass.  
  
It was Rollins who had interrupted and whilst, yes, she was in the right because they were at work, Barba still felt slightly resentful.  
  
"There you are, the vic's girlfriend picked up. She's a teacher on lunch break, we can head over to the school to interview her now."

"Right, I'll be with you in a minute." Carisi nodded and, after a slight pause Rollins left them alone once more closing the door behind her.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Sonny wondered rhetorically before turning to leaning down into a kiss again, this time he was met with a finger to the lips. Rafael's blood flow had gone in the direction of his brain for long enough for his professionalism to kick back in a little.  
  
"First, we have work to do. Go solve your mystery, put together a case I can win." Barba told him before smirking "And tonight, I'm taking you out on a real date. Deal?"  
  
"Oh you got a deal." Sonny agreed, lingering a moment longer before starting to head for the door.  
  
"Oh and Carisi?" He paused, waiting for the younger man to look back and meet his eyes. "I'm absolutely planning to put out on the first date."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please let me know!  
> And you can find me on tumblr and twitter under blu_eyed_demon as well as a tumblr writing fic blu_eyed_fics, feel free to follow I love chatting barisi headcanons ;)


End file.
